Home mortgage brokers and home mortgage lenders, also called mortgagee, are instructed to follow government laws and regulation related to their business of providing loans and mortgages to borrowers, called mortgagors. The process of following laws and regulations is called compliance. Based on the Mortgagee Approval Handbook (Directive Number 4060.1 REV-2 dated Aug. 14, 2006) provided by the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD), a mortgagee is instructed in chapter 7, section 7-3, to have quality control plan administered by personnel independent of the loan originators and servicers. The quality control plan may be performed in-house or an outside firm.